Dada-Doo
| species= Great Dane | gender= Male | hair= Brown | eyes= Black | affiliation= Knittingham Puppy Farm; Dooville; Rogerses | family= Grandpa Scooby (father) Great-Grandpa Scooby (grandfather) Mumsy-Doo (wife) Scooby-Doo (son) Ruby-Doo (daughter) Skippy-Doo (son) Yabba-Doo (son) Howdy-Doo (son) Scrappy-Doo (grandson) Horton-Doo (brother) | firstapp= : | actor= Don Messick }}Dada-Doo is the husband of Mumsy-Doo, and the father of Scooby-Doo. He was called Daddy-Doo when Scooby was a puppy. Physical appearance He is a Great Dane that looks exactly like Scooby. In Scooby's puppy years, he wears square framed glasses like his other son Skippy-Doo and a tie. When Scooby grew up, he wears a small vest and his fur has wrinkles. Personality Much like Scooby he enjoys eating and can be scared easy, but when Buster McMuttMauler cornered a puppy he bravely came to the rescue. He loves his family and children very much. He also hated wearing the Doo family collar. History Early life |left]] He waited impatiently for the birth of his son, Scooby, at Dooville Veterinary Hospital As soon he was informed by the nurse that the baby was born and it was a boy, he happily kissed her, gave her a dog biscuit and ran to his wife inside the hospital room. There, he heard the baby saying "Scooby-Doo", so he decided to name him that. : It's a Wonderful Scoob, season 1, episode 9. While he and Mama-Doo were on a date they saw Buster McMuttMauler threatening a puppy and came to the rescue, they chased him to his truck and laughed when his boss took him to prison for stealing collars. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season two He was along with the gang, Mama-Doo and Mrs. Knittingham in Knittingham Puppy Farm to celebrate Scooby's birthday, where the ghost of Buster McMuttMauler attacked and kidnapped him and his wife, as well as Mrs. Knittingham. In the end they were found by Scooby, and the ghost was caught and arrested. The next day, he celebrated Scooby's Birthday along with the rest of his children.APNSD: Curse of the Collar, season 2, episode 1. Season four He asked the gang to help solve the mystery of the Were-Doo. When the monster was captured they congratulated him. (The Were-Doo of Doo Manor) ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' He attended the wedding of Shaggy's sister. (Wedding Bell Boos!) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' They saw Scooby blamed for the ghost attack on the White House on TV so they went to help clear his name. (A Night Louse at the White House) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' After Scooby had enough scares he quit the gang and moved back in with his parents. But when Vincent Van Ghoul showed Scooby what will happen if he doesn't stop Time Slime, he decided to come back. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) He and Mumsy-Doo waited eagerly for Scooby after their ghost-chasing son decided to take a break, but when Professor Phantazmo's Circus came to town where everything's free they immediately took off forgetting all about Scooby's homecoming. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 201. ** 401. * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show ** 113. * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 109. * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** 105. (photo) ** 109. ** 112. In other languages References Category:Associates of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo recurring characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 characters Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Recurring characters Category:Talking animals Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries characters Category:Victims